De la souffrance au bonheur
by mathou-des-fore
Summary: Mathilde est une criminelle qui a pour but de détruire une société et surtout d'envoyer le patron de cette société à Impel Down pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer, une vie faite de souffrance. Mais un jour grâce à une rencontre sa vie va s'amélioré...
1. Chapter 1

Je préviens que j'ai revu l'histoire pour les fruit du démon et j'en n'ai garder qu'un seule pour faire plus réaliste et merci à Enzilia de m'avoir fait remarquer que ce n'était pas réaliste par rapport à One piece .

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

**_Point de vue de Mathilde :_**

Comme toutes les semaines, je pars en ville acheter des provisions pour la semaine à venir. Et comme toutes les semaines, je fais deux ou trois magasin avant de me faire chasser du village et suis obligé de partir en courant.

Tous ça juste car je suis une criminelle connue. Pourtant à chaque fois que la marine (qui vient pour m'attraper) ou les pirates (qui viennent pour me recruter) arrivent, je fais tout pour les éloigner du village avant de les combattre, mais les villageois me détestent quand même et cela depuis le jour où je me suis installé sur cette île il y a 3 ans.

Je reste sur cette île car dans les alentours il y a beaucoup d'île de la société que je déteste la société ''good family''. Cette société fabrique de tout, elle pourrait être superbe si elle n'était pas dirigée par une ordure Mr. Arthur Rebirth mais bien sur très peu de personnes savent que c'est une ordure car il fait le gentil, bienveillant et généreux devant tout le monde donc je détruis les bâtiments, usines et îles de cette société (bien sur sans faire le moindre blessé ), et quand je rencontrerai cette pourriture de Rebirth, je ferai en sorte que la Marine l'emmène à Impel Down et son fils le suivra (c'est un lèche botte), je dénoncerai tout les crimes qu'ils ont commis, cela sera ma vengeance pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer, ma n'est faite que de souffrance et tout ça à cause d'eux. À cause d'eux je n'ai ni rigoler ni souris depuis le jour de mes 5 ans.

Je suis arrivé devant ma maison, une petite maison avec un étage qui est entièrement en bois. Je range mes courses et regarde l'affiche de rechercher avec ma photo : ''Le Démon'' rechercher mort ou vif pour 110 millions de berry. On m'appelle ''Le Démon'' car j'ai détruis beaucoup de bâtiment de la société malgré mes 17 ans et que j'ai commencé à combattre contre cette société à 9-10 ans car je contrôlais déjà bien mon pouvoir du fruit du démon que j'ai mangé qui est celui des armes mythiques. Je peux faire apparaitre dans mes mains des armes qui ont des pouvoirs spécial ou sont enrobé d'un élément. Pour l'instant, je n'ai que quatre armes qui sont toutes enrobées d'un élément (la hache de feu, la lance d'eau, l'arc de vent et l'épée de foudre).

Je vais essayer de dormir pour me calmer et si je n'y arrive pas j'irai m'entrainer dans la plaine.

* * *

**_Point de vue de l'équipage de Luffy :_**

Ils arrivèrent sur une île qui s'appelle ''Forest Island'' à cause de la grande forêt qui recouvre presque toute l'île. En arrivant sur l'île, ils entendirent :

** - Pars de ce village Démon ! dit un villageois**

** - Mais vous allez arrêter de la chasser du village, elle ne vous a rien fait cette pauvre petite en plus elle est très gentille ! répliqua une vieille dame**

** - Non, c'est impossible qu'elle soit gentille, c'est un Démon ! ajouta un autre villageois**

** - Et dire que cette pauvre petite fille est obligée de vivre dans une maison dans la forêt à cause de vous . Vous êtes ignoble avec elle depuis 3 ans alors qu'elle fait tout pour protéger le village. **

A ce moment, tous le monde regarda Luffy qui dit avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

** - Wouha ! Un Démon ! Je le veux dans mon équipage !**

** - Je sens que je suis atteins de la maladie de je-ne-peux-plus-faire-un-pas-de-plus ! dit Usopp **

** - Moi aussi ! s'écrièrent Nami et Chopper **

** - Un Démon, ça à l'air intéressant. Rajouta Zoro**

** - Je me demande pourquoi, on l'appelle Démon ? se questionna Robin**

** - Peut-être qu'elle garde un trésor ? répondit Brook**

** - Un trésor ? J'y vais ! cria Nami avec les yeux en forme de berry**

** - Si mes deux fleurs des îles y vont j'y vais aussi ! dit Sanji en ayant les yeux en cœur**

** - Brook et Franky vont garder le bateau pour ne pas faire peur aux villageois. ordonna Nami **

Donc Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et Robin partirent en direction de la forêt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils trouvèrent une maison dans la forêt et Luffy pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison cria:

** - Il y a quelqu'un ou pas ? **

** - Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? répondit une fille qui les regardait de la fenêtre du premier étage **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Décision**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Dis-je en les regardant du premier étage**

**- Tu ne ressemble pas à un démon ! crie un garçon avec un chapeau de paille. **

**- Dommage ce n'est pas un vrai démon. Rajoute un garçon aux cheveux vert **

**- Non c'est mieux comme ça ! s'écrient un petit renne et un garçon au nez long**

**- Marimo ! Tu es entrain de dire qu'un démon vaut mieux que cette déesse ? demande avec fureur un garçon avec une mèche qui lui caché un de ses deux yeux.**

**- Exactement ! réponds le marimo juste avant bagarre se forme entre eux deux**

**- Alors, il n'y a pas de trésor. dit la fille aux cheveux orange**

**- Pourquoi les villageois t'appelle Démon ? me demande une fille aux cheveux noirs qui semble être la plus normale et intelligente de se groupe. **

**- A cause de ça. répondis-je en lançant mon affiche de recherche.**

**- Je vois, il t'appelle par ton nom de criminelle. Dit-elle alors que je hoche la tête an signe d'affirmation.**

**- Une criminelle ! s'écrient la fille aux cheveux orange, le garçon au nez long et le renne.**

**- Oui. Le Démon recherché mort ou vif pour 110 millions de berry . rajoute la fille aux cheveux noirs.**

**- Quelle est ton vrai nom ? demande le garçon au chapeau de paille.**

**- Pourquoi ? Dis-je**

**- Parce que tu vas faire partis de mon équipage ! **

**- Premièrement, ce n'est pas à toi de décidé a ma place car je ne viendrai pas dans ton équipage et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas poli de demander le nom d'une personne avant de s'être présenté.**

**- Désolé, il n'est pas du tout poli. dit la fille aux cheveux orange, Moi c'est Nami, je suis la navigatrice. Lui là-bas celui qui à les cheveux vert, c'est Roronoa Zoro, c'est le bretteur et la personne avec qui il se bat c'est Sanji, notre cuisinier. Le renne c'est Chopper, notre médecin et celui à côté de lui c'est Usopp, le canonnier. La fille c'est Nico Robin, l'architecte. Il y a aussi un cyborg exhibitionniste qui s'appelle Franky et qui est celui qui répare le bateau et aussi un squelette vivant pervers qui s'appelle Brook et qui est le musicien . Et lui la personne qui t'a demander ton nom c'est le capitaine M…**

**- Je suis Monkey D. Luffy et je vais devenir le seigneur des pirates !**

**- Ne me coupent pas quand je parle ! crie Nami en frappent Luffy qui se retrouva avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Maintenant tu peux nous dire comment tu t'appelle.**

**- Je m'appelle Mathilde .**

**- Rejoins mon équipage Mathilde !**

**- J'ai pas envie et en plus si je reste avec vous, je n'atteindrai pas mon but .**

**- Tu as un rêve ? c'est quoi ?**

**- Envoyer le patron de ''good family'' en prison pour ses crimes .**

**- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas aller dans la marine.**

**- Car sinon je ne serai pas libre de faire ce que je veux et le patron de ''good family'' est un grand ami de la marine .**

**- C'est quoi ses crimes ? **

**- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !**

**- Rejoins mon équipage !**

**Il est énervant. Je lui ai déjà dit non. Bon peut-être que je peux rester avec eux sa me changera de rester toute seule. Au pire, je peux le quitter à tout moment .**

**- T'arrête de m'énerver si je dis oui.**

**- Oui**

**- Bon alors je veux bien rejoindre ton équipage .**

**- Ouais !**

**- Mathilde-san ! dit le malheureux Sanji avant de se recevoir une flèche juste à côté de sa tête.**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je te préviens ça à le don de m'énerver !**

**- Wouha ! Une flèche transparente ! dirent Chopper, Luffy et Usopp pendant que derrière Zoro rit de Sanji qui lui déprime .**

**- Le pouvoir du fruit du démon des armes mythiques, c'est ça ? demanda Robin**

**- Exactement. Pour l'instant je n'ai que quatre armes qui sont enrobées d'un élément, dis-je en montrant chacune des armes, je n'ai toujours pas d'armes avec un pouvoir. **

**- Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer au bateau, dit Nami, Le log a l'air de déjà s'être rechargé.**

**- C'est normale, un log pose se recharge en une demi-heure sur cette île.**

**- D'accord, donc on part demain après-midi.**

**Nous partons vers leur bateau, et une heure plus tard nous nous retrouvons au bord de la falaise qui était à l'opposé du village **

**- Le village est à l'opposé. remarquai-je **

**- C'est à cause de toi Marimo ! Tu t'es perdu et on s'est perdu car monsieur voulais nous montrer le chemin ! accusa Sanji **

**-Répète pour voir Sourcil-en-vrille ! menaça Zoro**

**- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demandai-je**

**- Malheureusement, oui. me répondit Nami.**

**- Je pense que ce n'est pas la seul chose de bizarre, j'ai vrai ? demandai-je**

**- Malheureusement, oui. Vous allez arrêter ! cria Nami avant de laisser une belle bosse sur la tête de Sanji et Zoro**

**- Désolé Nami-swan ! s'excusa Sanji**

**- Sorcière ! murmura Zoro**

**Nous arrivons une heure et demie plus tard au bateau. Nous montons sur le bateau et Luffy cria :**

**- Franky ! Brook ! On a une nouvelle nakama !**

**Et là un squelette et un cyborg venir se présenter :**

**- Je m'appelle Franky. **

**- Je suis Brook. Puis-je voir vos sous-vêtements ?**

**- Non, désolé …**

**Là tout le monde me regarda.**

**-…Mais ne cherche pas à me le redemander car la prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper. **

**- Sanji, J'AI FAIM ! Cria Luffy avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part du cuisinier.**

**Ils ont l'air marrant je pense que je ne regrette pas me décision de rejoindre cette équipage.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Ma mère**_

**Ça fait une semaine que je suis dans l'équipage de Luffy et je commence à m'habituer. Je suis arrivé à entrer dans la tête à Sanji de me traiter normalement, au bout d'un moment il a dû en avoir marre de se prendre mon poing dans sa figure. Là je suis sur la pelouse du Thousand Sunny quand Sanji emmena comme toujours des cocktails à Nami et Robin mais là il se prit les pieds dans la jambe de Luffy (Usopp essayait de voir si la jambe de Luffy pouvais faire la largeur du bateau et Sanji n'avait pas vu la jambe) et tomba par terre se prenant les deux cocktails sur la tête. Là tous le monde regarda Sanji et se mit à rire (sauf Sanji) quand je me rendis compte que je rigolais, je m'arrêtai étonné et Robin me demanda :**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mathilde ?**

**- Non, c'est rien.**

**- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas ris ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Je ne t'ai pas une seule fois vu sourire ou rire depuis que l'on t'a rencontré et là tu as ris mais quand tu t'en es rendu compte tu t'es arrêté et plutôt étonné donc je pense que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas rigolé, ai-je raison ?**

**- Exactement depuis le jour de mes cinq ans.**

**A ce moment Robin ne dit plus rien et je partis m'assoir à l'arrière du navire, et me mis à pleurer, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me vois pleurer. Je pleure car je me rappelle des terribles moments qui font que je ne rigole plus. Je séchai mes larmes quand j'entendis Nami crier :**

**- Il y a une île pas loin, on y arrivera sûrement demain après-midi !**

**Le lendemain, on visita l'île et quand on rentra au bateau Nami dit :**

**- Vu que c'est une île déserte je propose que l'on campe dans une plaine ce soir.**

**Tout le monde approuva et partis chercher les affaires pour camper. Deux heures plus tard, tous le monde avait les tentes préparées et tous le monde savaient avec qui il allait dormir :**

**- Nami et Robin**

**- Luffy et Zoro**

**- Usopp et Chopper **

**- Brook et Franky**

**- Sanji**

**- Moi (Je n'allais quand même pas dormir avec Sanji)**

**Pendant que l'on mangeait, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être déjà venu puis d'un coup je me rappelai que jusqu'à mais cinq ans je venais sur cette île tous les ans déposer des fleure sur cette tombe.**

**Une heure après que tous le monde soit entrain de dormir je sortie de ma tente, alla chercher des fleures dans la plaine puis partis dans la forêt pour trouver cet endroit et quelques minutes après je trouve cet endroit, cette autre plaine et je me dirigeai vers l'arbre du milieu de la plaine, juste en dessous il y avait une tombe. Je nettoyai la tombe puis posa mes fleurs sur la tombe et dit avec les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues : **

**- Maman…**

**Puis tout à coup j'entendis quelqu'un qui entrait dans la plaine, je voulus m'arrêter de pleurer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Quand la personne s'approcha, je reconnus Zoro et lui dis tant bien que mal :**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je t'ai suivis car quand je suis sortis pour m'entrainer, je me suis demander pourquoi tu ramassais des fleures. C'est la tombe de qui ?**

**-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.**

**- C'est la tombe de qui ?**

**- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?**

**- Car tu pleure et je ne pense pas que sa soit la tombe d'une personne que tu ne connais pas. Alors c'est la tombe de qui ?**

**- C'est la tombe de ma mère qui s'est fait assassiner par mon père le jour de mes 1 ans ! Ça vas t'est content maintenant !**

**- Désolé…**

**- Maintenant que tu le sais je vais te raconter comment ça s'est passé. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de mes 1 ans dans l'après-midi…**

**_Flash-__back:_**

**- Mathilde, bonne anniversaire ! Tiens ouvre ton cadeau !**

**- Moi j'ai un cadeau pour vous deux !**

**- C'est quoi chéri !**

**- Approche je vais te le dire !**

**Et à ce moment il planta un couteau dans le ventre de ma mère et dit :**

**- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant que j'ai un enfant. Tu vas rejoindre Mon autre femme à la cave ! Maintenant je peux faire ce que je veux de ma fille.**

**- Tu ne lui ferras rien je t'en empêcherai !**

**- Tu n'y arriveras pas avec cette blessure ! Tu vas mourir et je vais faire en sorte que ta fille te voit agonisé jusqu'à ce que tu sois morte !**

**Pendant qu'ils parlaient, je m'étais enfui vers le village mais mon père me rattrapa au bout d'un moment et me força à regarder ma mère qui était entrain d'agonisée puis quand ce fut fini il m'enferma dans ma chambre. Heureusement que la personne qui devait emmener le corps à la cave cacha le corps puis venu l'enterrer ici.**

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer et Zoro lui ne disait rien choqué par la révélation que je venais de lui dire puis quelque minutes après il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui pour me réconforter et moi je continuais de pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que quelque minutes plus tard je m'endorme dans ses bras.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Est-ce que je l'aime**_

**Je me réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de Zoro toujours devant la tombe de ma mère. Je me demande pourquoi je n'est pas envie de me lever, pourquoi je veux rester dans ses bras ? C'est bizarre je me sens apaisé quand je suis dans ses bras, c'est comme si j'était dans les bras de quelqu'un avec qui je me sens en sécurité, quelqu'un qui repousse toute ma souffrance. Lui dort et moi je suis réveillé et le regarde en me demandant pourquoi il était rester ici et s'était endormis ici. Il aurait tout simplement me laisser là où me porter jusqu'à ma tente (avec les muscle qu'il a je risque pas d'être lourde pour lui). **

**Au bout d'un quart d'heure je décida de partir rejoindre ma tente et quand je le réveilla et le remercia de m'avoir réconfortée hier il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :**

**- C'était normal. C'est parce que je te l'ai demandé que tu as dû te rappeler la mort de ta mère.**

**Je me mis à rougir et partis en direction de la plaine où il y avait les tentes. Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis ? Tout simplement car je me suis sentis gêné quand Zoro m'avait regardé dans les yeux. Et pourquoi est-ce que je commence à pleurer ? Je ne sais pas ! J'ai l'impression d'être déçu que Zoro ne m'ai réconforté juste ce il se sentait coupable de m'avoir fait me rappeler la mort de ma mère. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je l'aime ? Non c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse comme ça en à peine une semaine et en plus je ne parle avec lui presque jamais car il fait ses exercices de musculation ou dort tout le temps ! Et en plus c'est impossible que lui il aime une femme ! Je ne suis pas entrain de dire qu'il aime les hommes mais il ne peux pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un vu qu'il ne se préoccupe que de son objectif de devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde.**

**Je dus sortir de ma longue réflexion quand j'arriva au campement. Sanji, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Franky étaient réveillés et ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et Nami me demanda :**

**- Où t'était ?**

**- Je suis partis me balader quand je me suis réveillé car personne n'était réveillé.**

**- Tu sais où est Zoro ?**

**- Je l'ai croisé en revenant, il était dans une plaine qui est à trois cents mètres d'ici.**

**- Il faudra aller le chercher tout à l'heure sinon il va se perdre encore et encore et ne pas revenir ici !**

**- C'est pas la peine !**

**- Oh! Zoro tu est revenue là sans te perdre ! Bon on réveille Luffy et on s'en va, le Log Pose et déjà recharger !**

**Le lendemain, j'avais essayé de parler à Zoro mais c'était impossible, à chaque fois que je le croise je me mets à rougir puis je panique et je pars. Donc depuis avant-hier soir où il m'a réconforté je n'arrive plus à le regarder sans rougir donc je suis obligé de l'éviter quand je peux.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans mes pensées, je me fit bousculer et tomba, et la personne qui m'avait bousculé me dit :**

**- Désolé.**

**- Non , c'est ma faute j'aurais dû regarder vers où j'allais.**

**Quelqu'un me tendit sa main, je releva la tête et me rendit compte que c'était Zoro qui m'avait bousculé et je paniqua en sentant que je commençais à rougir donc je me leva et partis à toutes vitesse. Pendant que j'étais entrain de partir j'entendit Sanji demandait à Zoro:**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'elle te fuit, Marimo ?**

**- Je sais pas…**

**Quelques heures plus tard, nous avons rencontré Caimi et nous avons sauvé son ami Hachi. Pendant que je buvait du thé Robin me demanda :**

**- Tu ne trouve pas bizarre que quelqu'un qui a la même tête que l'affiche de Sanji existe ?**

**- Oui c'est bizarre mais moi ça me fait rire.**

**- Arrête Mathilde ! Il a dû vivre horriblement !**

**- Nami, tu t'inquiète pour lui ?**

**- Non.**

**- Ah bon, j'ai cru…**

**- T'es folle ! T'as vu comment il fait des clins d'œil ?**

**- Ouais…**

**- Mademoiselle la navigatrice on approche de Shabondy**

**- OK.**

**Quand nous sommes arrivé à Shabondy je me sépara des autres . J'alla dans plusieurs boutique de vêtements et quand je sort de la cinquième boutique, je vis Zoro qui tenait tête a un dragon céleste. Tout à coup, Zoro voulut attaquer le dragon céleste et une fille, lui sauta dessus et a fait croire qu'il s'était prit la balle du dragon céleste. C'est qui cette fille qui apparait de nulle part et qui lui saute dessus ! En plus elle fait croire que c'est son frère ! Il n'a pas de sœur, il nous l'aurait dit ! Argh ! C'est bon je pars d'ici ! Je vais rejoindre les autres ! **

**Quand j'eus rejoins les autres Caimi remarqua :**

**- Mathilde tu as l'air en colère.**

**- Je suis en colère !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Rien !**

**- Tu fait peur !**

**- Désolé, tu n'as rien fait je ne devrais pas te crier dessus.**

**- Tu change vite d'humeur !**

**- Je suis toujours en colère !**

**Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous battons contre Kuma, un des sept Shichibukai car Luffy avait frappé un dragon céleste pour sauver Caimi. Tout à coup Kuma toucha Zoro et Zoro disparut. Sur le coup je paniqua et attaqua Kuma et quand il arriva devant moi je compris pourquoi Kuma nous faisait disparaître les uns après autres, il nous faisait disparaître pour nous aider à nous échapper car mais si on l'ont battait nous n'arriverons pas à battre les faux Kuma et l'amiral de la marine. Tout à coup il me toucha et je disparut.**

**Je me réveilla un mois plus tard dans une maison dans un village. Quand je me leva une femme rentra dans la salle et remarqua :**

**- Ah ! Tu t'es réveillé !**

**- Où suis-je ?**

**- Sur l'île des mannequins, l'île où tous les personnes viennent pour devenir des mannequins, d'ailleurs tu ferais une très belle mannequin.**

**- Désolé, mais c'est impossible pour moi de devenir un mannequin, je doit rejoindre une île au plus vite.**

**- Attend , va au moins voir un docteur ! Cela fait un mois que tu dort !**

**- Un mois ?**

**- Les hommes t'on trouvé il y a à peu près un mois et quand ils ont vu que tu étais tombé du ciel ils ont pensé que tu étais une déesse et que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sur terre donc ils t'ont anesthésié jusqu'à hier où je t'ai trouver dans leur cachette. Après je me suis occupé de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille.**

**- Merci, mais comment peuvent-ils prendre une personne normale pour une déesse juste parce qu'elle tombe du ciel ?**

**- Ils sont idiots ! Je vais appeler un docteur.**

**Pendant quelle alla appeler un docteur je vit un journal avec Luffy dessus et je le lit et comprit de suite le message de Luffy, je vais devoir retourner à Shabondy seulement dans trois ans. Quand la fille revenue avec un docteur je lui dit :**

**- Je vais devenir une mannequin !**

**- A quoi vaut se changement de décision ?**

**- Rien. Je m'appelle Mathilde.**

**- Je m'appelle Clémence. Vu que tu deviens un mannequin est-ce que je peux devenir ton agent ?**

**- D'accord.**

**J'avais décider de devenir mannequin pour les deux prochaines années car cela m'aidera peut-être à en savoir plus sur la marine après la bataille de Marineford et je m'entrainerai pendant mes pauses. Puis tout à coup je me demanda où était Zoro, si il était guéris,… et quand je me rendit compte de ce à quoi je pensait, je me retourna brusquement et me tapa violement la tête contre le mur. Après m'être tapé la tête contre le mur, je tomba et Clémence me demanda :**

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu t'es tapé la tête contre le mur ?**

**- Oui je vais bien et je me suis tapé la tête contre le mur pour rien . J'ai une question à te poser ?**

**- Dit-la moi ?**

**- Imagine qu'une personne te fuit car elle rougit quand elle est devant toi, que cette personne soit énervé quand quelqu'un te saute dessus et qu'elle pense à toi à des moments où elle pourrait pensé à tout ses amis, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi elle a ces réactions ?**

**- C'est facile, la personne aime l'autre personne !**

**- Impossible !**

**- Si, la personne aime l'autre personne ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un que tu connait à les mêmes réaction ? Non ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un qui t'aime toi car sinon tu ne saurais pas exactement ce qu'il ressent, alors c'est toi qui aime quelqu'un !**

**- Impossible !**

**- Alors c'est qui que tu aime ?**

**- PERSONNE !**

**Deux ans plus tard :**

**Je suis devenus la plus populaires des mannequins, donc ça a été facile de trouver un bateau qui m'emmènerai à Shabondy. La chose la plus difficile à faire ça a été de dire au revoir à Clémence, on avait passé de bon moment, et aussi elle m'avait souvent énervé à me demander qui j'aimait. Oui je me le suis avoué, j'aime Zoro, de toutes manière j'arrêtait pas de penser à lui le premier mois (après m'être réveillé). **

**Quelques minutes plus tard je vis une barque avancer vers le bateau et je me demanda si je n'avez pas d'hallucinations. Je dois tellement penser à Zoro que je le vois sur cette barque avec une fille qui ressemble à un fantôme. **

**Quand la barque fut à côté du bateau, la fille me demanda :**

**- Vers où est Shabondy, s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Ce bateau y va, donc surement dans la direction vers où va le bateau. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?**

**- J'ai laissé cet idiot avoir les commandes dix minutes et il nous a perdu !**

**- Zoro !**

**Je venais de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas une hallucination mais le vrai Zoro qui était sur la barque. Quand je tourna la tête, la fille me regarda bizarrement pendant que Zoro me demanda :**

**- Qui es-tu ?**

**- Ah… je ne savais pas que j'avais autant changé en deux ans.**

**- Quoi tu l'as connais ! C'est impossible que toi tu l'as connaisse !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Car c'est la mannequin la plus populaire de ces deux dernières années : la mannequin Mathilde !**

**- Mathilde ! Ne me dit pas que tu es …**

**- Je pense que tu m'a reconnus**

**- Tu as changé !**

**- Oui, je sais. **

**C'est vrai que j'avais changé, j'ai les cheveux mi-long alors qu'avant je les avait très long, j'ai grandis, je ne porte plus de jean long, un pull manche longue et des chaussures de sport, mais maintenant un short en jean, un tee-shirt manche courte noire et des bottes montantes noires.**

**- D'où tu l'as connais ?**

**- Elle fait partis de l'équipage. Elle est arrivé quelques jours après Thriller Back.**

**- Pas possible !**

**- Si c'est vrai, je confirme !**

**- Alors tu arrête d'être mannequin ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Est-ce que l'on peut aller à Shabondy avec ce bateau ?**

**- D'accord, si tu ne me colle pas.**

**- D'accord, je m'appelle Perona.**


End file.
